


Power

by koolcatkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fighting, Love, M/M, Street Fighter AU, Tags to be added, Violence, but not a ton I guess??, oh and sex, someone almost dies at one point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwazumi always needs to be the one to throw the first punch. If he doesn't, he doesn't feel in control of the fight, he feels like he's already lost. But that doesn't happen often.</p><p>This is a story about blood, sweat, tears, and more. Aka the street fighter fic nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this story wouldn't have been possible without the help of my dude [iwasinnocent](iwasinnocent.tumblr.com) . Check out their tumblr and mine, [akaashitrash](akaashitrash.tumblr.com)

Iwaizumi was still sore from the last fight.

It's almost midnight, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa are trailing him down the dimly lit street, teasing each other, bumping shoulders and shouting obscenities. The six pack they had split was starting to slow their reactions, loosen their shoulders, make them giddy. Unfortunately, Iwaizumi had to stay sober, but was glad that his friends could tag along to his last fight of the weekend.

The humid air wasn't helping his concentration, sweat already forming over his brows, trickling down his tan skin, dripping off his chin. Wearing a sweatshirt wasn't the brightest thing he had done that day, but the forecast said rain and it had a hood. His boxing shorts allowed some breeze to cool his legs, but it didn't do much. Only another block until they reached their destination; the parking lot next to an old, abandoned bar. 

It wasn't a going to be a good fight; some rookie had thought he could call Iwaizumi out, insult him, and get away with it. The rookie thought, in the heat of the moment, that his words wouldn't reach the ears of the well known, quiet famous street fighter. But they did, thanks to several fans and a pissed off Hanamaki. Iwaizumi had accepted the kid's demand to fight, although he wouldn't be paid as much to win this one. It's more of a fight for dignity than anything else.

He could hear the shouts of a rowdy crowd before he even rounded the corner. About fifty people showed up to watch the massacre that was about to happen, all with beers and bills in hand. Some teens where even pretending to fight each other out of excitement, throwing fake punches and laughing with one another. They really shouldn't be there; they reminded Iwaizumi of himself, when he was only 13.

Once the first person spotted him, there was no turning back. Cheers erupted from the horde, and many came running to greet him. They howled words of praise and elation, slapping his shoulders and back, shaking him. Matsukawa stepped in as they drew closer to the opening in the crowd, pushing people off the fighter. Hanamaki wandered off, to find some cheap alcohol.

Iwaizumi stripped off his sweatshirt and tossed it to Matsukawa, starting to stretch out his shoulders, neck, and arms. His hands were already tapped up from his warm up session at the run down gym he trained at, so he was ready to go as he stepped to face his opponent.

The kid's name is Nagisa Something Or Other. He's fairly tall, about 177 cm, and built like a boxer who was new to the game. He obviously worked hard on his upper arm and abdomen strength, but his legs were next to embarrassing. He didn't have as many bruises or cuts as Hajime did, but the few he did have looked fresh, like they had just happened. They probably still stung. He took note.

A short, fat guy stepped into the opening, holding a red rag and a beer. He glanced at the two fighters before speaking.

"One round! You know the rest of the rules. Are you ready to fight?" He yelled, attempting to be heard over the noise. The two nodded and then touched knuckles. The man raised the rag in the air, and a hush spread throughout the crowd. Iwaizumi counted down the seconds in his head.

Three. Two. One.

The rag went down and the fight commenced. Iwaizumi threw the first punch, a right hook to the jaw. It was easily blocked, but that was the point. Quickly, Hajime sent a kick to the side of Nagisa's knee. He lost his balance, but didn't go down quiet yet. Iwaizumi took advantage and sent a hit to the kid's jaw, from the left side. Blood spurted from his mouth, spraying a few unlucky spectators. But they didn't mind. Instead, the cheers got louder, almost deafening.

Nagisa did the smart thing and backed up, stumbling the whole way. His back was pressed to a line of watchers, who pushed him back into the fight. Iwaizumi let him regain some balance and a sense of what was going on. With a dying fire in his eyes, the boy took a swing at his left side, not really having a definite purpose or direction; he was just trying to land a decent hit.

Iwaizumi dodged it, and decided that he had put on enough of a show for the audience. He was sore and had reopened some cuts on his hands, and wanted to go home. Kazuki was probably hungry and pawing at the door, ready for his master to return home.

With a well placed punch to the stomach, Nagisa hit the concrete. The fat man reappeared, waiting to see if the boy would try and stand. He didn't. 

The red rag was waved about and Iwaizumi was declared the winner. The crowd went wild. People closed in on him, shaking him and yelling their congratulations. He said nothing, just flashed a small smile. A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, weaving him through the crowd. He knew that it was Matsukawa, holding him and his prize money, getting him out of there as quickly as possible. 

Once the were past the horde that had turned it's attention to the fallen fighter, the three guys walked toward their apartment building. After about twenty seconds of silence, all three of them broke out in laughter.

"Did you see that punk go down? It was like he was fighting drunk!" Hanamaki exclaimed, doubling over. Issei stumbled into him, holding his own stomach. They were wasted.

"Dude, you killed it! Not literally, don't worry, but figuratively!"

"Thanks guys." Iwaizumi laughed, smiling as he divided up his prize money. "Here, take this. Thank you guys for coming out to see me fight a rookie."

"It was our pleasure, you big teddy bear. Keep it, buy yourself a couple of drinks and have fun. Lord knows we'll be keeping ourselves busy tonight." Maki winked at Hajime as he dragged his boyfriend into their building and into the elevator. He held it open for his friend, but Iwaizumi politely declined, opting to take the steps and avoid watching his two friends make out in the small space.

He slowly climbed the five flights of steps to his modest apartment. It was on the small side, but Iwaizumi didn't need it to be big; it was only him and his husky. Speaking of which, the fighter was greeted by a very excited ball of fluff when he opened his door. 

"Kazuki! Hi, boy, how have you been? Keeping out of trouble, I hope. Let me get your dinner." Hajime dropped on one knee to greet his dog, rubbing his soft ears and letting him be licked by the dog

The tired fighter made his way to his tiny kitchen, where he prepared a meal of cold chicken for his dog and leftover pizza for himself. After promising to walk Kazuki in ten minutes, he headed to the shower to wash away the blood and sweat of his defeated opponent. Cold water rained down over him, waking him up and helping ease the sting of old cuts and bruises. The man closed his eyes let out a long sigh. His body ached every time he moved, even if it was to grab the shampoo. 

Thank God I have off tomorrow he thought as he turned the water off. Iwaizumi shook the excess water out of his hair as he reached for a towel. The mirror had fogged up, so he reached out to wipe away the moisture. Upon seeing his face, Hajime cringed. Even though he had not been hit during the fight, almost all his old cuts had opened up from the combination of sweat and stress. Some still bled, other just looking irritated. How would he explain them to his mother?

Kazuki nosed his way into the room and began lapping at the water on his master's legs. Iwaizumi didn't know why the dog enjoyed doing so, maybe it was a comfort thing, because he always had a full bowl of water on the floor for him. And, as Hajime found out one night, the dog knew how to turn the faucet in the kitchen on. When he was greeted by a damp husky and a flooded kitchen, the fighter immediately invested in child safety locks and a girl in the building who could check on Kazuki before and after her classes. She was allowed to hang and study at his place if necessary. She had a bad boyfriend, and Hajime knew that.

He shooed his friend out of the bathroom, heading towards his room. Once he had pulled on running shots and a plain gray t-shirt, his phone went off, signaling a text. He looked at it and saw that it was his little sister, confirming tomorrow's lunch arrangements. He sent out a quick yes and slipped the device into his pocket. As soon as he had his sneakers on and a blue leash in hand, Kazuki came bounding in from the other room. The two headed out of the building and onto the deserted street, still lit by only a few lamps and bright store signs.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated and help motivae my lazy ass! :))


End file.
